Never Loved
by CatrienStardust
Summary: We all know the story of Max, her laughs, rare tears, and her kiss. But what we don't know is the other Max's story... Max II. There is more to her then what we know. What about HER laughs, frequent tears, and... Kiss? R&R!
1. Prologue

I am not a true person

I am not a true person.

I am a creation. I am a modern Frankenstein, worse then that, a copy of something else. _A Monster._

I was made to hurt, to kill, and to frighten. _To destroy._

However, they made me with flaws. Correction: One flaw. I had something they didn't expect. Didn't hope for. _Feelings._

For all my life, I was a thing, not a person. An it, rather then a her.

I was super girl. I was the _one._ I was amazing, magnificent, smart, powerful, wonderful, and those white coats never let me forget it. I was admired and marveled over. Scientist after scientist studied me… But I was never given the one thing I needed the most. There was always one thing that separated me, the real thing, from the original creation. _Love._

I was never loved.

No one ever smiled at me, or hugged me, or helped me. I was hurt, both inside and out. An no one cared. This is what lead me to the end. It's the world I was born into.

My name is Maximum Ride II, and this is my life.


	2. Waking up

My first impression of the world was one word: "Crappy"

My first impression of the world was one word: "Crappy".

I awoke strapped to a metal table. I was wearing a hospital gown, but the back was torn and exposed. My head was spinning. I was in a hospital room, that much I knew. Sharp, menacing knifes and other equipment lay carelessly on a silver cart. The room smelled like antiseptic and blood. My back hurt like crap. It felt like little bolts of lightning were zapping my back from the inside. I struggled to breathe. My back also felt heavy and odd, like something was attached to them.

I looked.

Wings.

Two beautiful, flawless, snowy creamy white wings. I was speechless. I couldn't move them, as they were tied down to the table with harsh rope. Even so, I was amazed. No rope could hide the pure beauty of the two large wings. The feathers, each one perfect, seemed to be laid In a beautiful unalterable pattern. They looked surreal against the cold metal and tough rope.

My throat felt scratchy and raw. I tried to speak, but I could only utter a dry croak that resembled a noise a dying frog would make. I pulled on my straps, trying desperately to be free, but every time I pulled they only tightened. I finally gave up.

Where was this place, anyway?

Just then, the door opened and a man and a woman wearing long, white coats entered the room.

The woman had a clipboard and was scribbling notes as soon as the man began to talk.

"It's awake. Finally." The male spoke to me.

The man took out a silver key and unlocked my straps. I sat up, rubbing my wrists where the cuffs had left marks. I tried to talk, but he stopped me. He turned to his assistant.

"Dr. Fritz," he said, then spoke some foreign words I could not understand. The woman nodded and handed him a small, purple, bottle. He opened the lid and handed it to me.

My brain and instincts were saying NO... But I drank it. It had a sort of tart, tangy, fruity taste. Not bad, actually.

He watched me intently as I drank the mysterious liquid.

I croaked, then managed to say "W-w-where a-am I?"

The man nodded. "That's more like it." He spoke some more words to Dr. Fritz, who in return, wrote more on her clipboard. "Where you are is of no concern. All you need to know is this is your home."

I was still confused. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

The man sighed. He turned to his assistant. "She really is quite stupid…"

I was getting mad, my fists clenched. "I'm NOT stupid, just confused! I wake up, feeling like I've been run over, with NO decent information, AND NOW I'M STUPID?!" I was yelling then, all my frustration, confusion, and exhaustion exploded from inside me.

The man chuckled. "No use getting all heated up; save your energy for later."

I sighed. "Look, can you please just answer my question?"

"I am Dr. Jarret," he answered superciliously. " Des lab is you're home, until you're…needed."

"Who am I?"

"You are a clone, a clone of a child, injected with avian DNA. A bird child. She calls herself… Maximum Ride." He paused, as if he was unsure, until his assistant nodded. "You are her copy… Maximum Ride II."

**A note from moi: DUN DUN DUN! Cue suspenseful music so, what does everyone think? I hope it's good. Just a totally random story I thought up.**

**Now, Just click on the little bluish purple button at the bottom of the screen, even if you didn't like it (though I'd prefer you did) Tell me what I can improve, Or if you did like it, tell me why! **

…**Please? **


	3. Confused

At that moment, my mind was whirling with questions. Who was this Max girl? Why am I her clone? Why should I kill her? I was almost dizzy I was so confused. Before I could ask any more questions, Dr. Jarret Put me in a wheel chair and whizzed me out of the room.

The hallway right outside my mystery room was dark and unpleasant. There were no windows to let the sun in, and instead there were gruesome drawings of unmentionable medical practices (A/N What? No sunshine and rainbows?) I cringed at the sight of them and turned away. I had no idea where we were going, and my mind was ordering me not to ask, so… I did.

"Where are we going?" I asked

The man scoffed "You'll see."

That was all we said. The rest of the walk was in silence. All was quiet except for me occasionally shifting so that my wings would feel more comfortable. Finally, after about twenty minutes, we arrived at a door. The door was made of solid metal, and had no windows whatsoever so that you could see in. The man typed a few numbers in the pad, and the door opened. The room was small, and had a business-y feeling about it. Several chairs were pulled up to a grey table, and the walls and rug were grey. A woman sat at one chair, along with two men. Dr. Jarret sat me down and took a seat. Dr. Fritz took a seat and pulled out her laptop, typing furiously. I observed each member of the table, as they all stared at me. The woman had blonde hair, and had a cheery, news anchor-y look about her. The first man looked to be in his thirties or so, maybe young forties. His face and attitude had a sad, tired feeling about it. The next man was tall, his features were gruff, and manly, almost wolf-like. Despite his looks suggesting he was older, his eyes had a younger feel to them, but a sad younger feel. The room was quiet as they all stared at me, as if expecting me to say something. Finally, the woman cleared her voice VERY loudly, as if anyone was talking. She beamed at me.

"Hello." "I'm Anne Walker."

**Moi: I'm on a bit of a writers block, so I decided to end the chapter here. The next chapter will be better, I promise!**


	4. Arguements and Locked doors

Anne Walker continued to smile at me, and I just nodded, hoping that would make her happy.

"This is Jeb."

She pointed to the tired looking man, and for the first time, he looked at me. For a moment when he looked at me, his eyes flickered with an emotion I would never understand. Love. Then, he quickly turned away, burying his face in a newspaper.

"This is Ari"

The young/old man looked at me, and his eyes were filled with the exact opposite of the other mans. Hate. He continued to stare at me.

"For the next few months you will be seeing a lot of the doctors you see in this room. You were made to defeat Maximum Ride, because she is no longer useful, and in our beliefs, strong. She is currently under my custody. You, along with Ari, will be studying Max. You will learn everything about Max, from the way she eats to the way she takes care of her flock. Her flock is her group of other mutant kids who, after you will kill Max, will be put to sleep. In time, you will learn to be Max."

I frowned "Yeah, I am totally looking forward to that."

Anne's eyes flickered "You better be, because its up to you to destroy her."

"What if I don't want to?" I argued, feeling angry and stubborn

"Then we'll have to dispose of you."

"Ha! You can't, because I have to quote 'destroy her' unquote"!

Anne pursed her lips, her eyes as cold as stones. "You don't know how easily we can create another of you, one that will obey. Now, I'm dropping this conversation. Tomorrow I expect to see you at 6:00 A.M., No buts. Are we clear?"

I nodded on the outside, but inside, I disagreed.

After Anne left (Jeb and Ari following), Dr. Fritz packed up her laptop, said something to Dr. Jarret, gave me an unidentifiable look, and left. Dr Jarret put me in the wheelchair and wheeled me out, whistling an eerie, familiar tune. We traveled along halls and elevators, until finally he stopped at another solid metal door. He unlocked the door, wheeled me in, then left without saying a word. I couldn't help but hear the click as the door locked behind him.


	5. Tears

**Moi: Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy with speech club. Anyways, I kinda had a little writers block, so I hope this chappie will turn out ok.**

I looked around the room. It was plain, dull, cold, and damp. The floor was a mix of stone and wood, almost as if there hadn't been enough wood to cover the floor, so they filled it with wood. A metal, slightly rusty bed stood in one corner, with white sheets and a while pillow. In another corner, there was a simple table. It was white, and a white chair was pulled up next to it. The rest of the room was plain, except for a picture on the opposite wall of someone burned and killed underneath it read

_You speak, you die_

Shuddering, I took the picture and threw it to the ground, the glass making a loud shattering sound as it hit the ground. I dodged a few puddles and I climbed into the bed, the sheets slightly damp and mildew-y. I pulled out my wings, circling them around me, trying to draw warmth out of nothing. Drops of cold water hit my exposed arms, and I flinched. This was going to be a long night…

A tear fell down my cheek…

I was awoken by a loud barge at my door. A woman, dressed in a white tunic and a white cap that held her hair up, came in my door, murmuring something in another language and setting a plate of porridge type stuff, and some slices of bread on my table. Sighing, she left, not saying a word to me. I sat up, tiredly rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Exhausted, I dragged myself to the table and slumped in the chair. The food wasn't that bad, it could have been worse. I ate it, then turned my attention to the door, realizing the lady hadn't locked the door. A small smirk formed at the corner of my mouth. I grabbed several slices of bread, put on in my mouth and the others in the pocket of my tunic, and crept to the door, my smile widening as my suspicions were confirmed and the door was unlocked. I opened the door and looked both ways. No one was there. I crept into the hall…

_I'm free_

**There we go, that's chappie 5! Oh, and I won't update until I get, hmm… 14 reveiws, NOT counting my own!**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank Flufferbunny37, A.S Lee, 2artemis2, and the anonymous Brooke Walsh for all the supportive reviews! **

_**Adios,**_

**ArA**


	6. Freedom

**Okay, although I said 14 reviews, I'm to happy with all you guys and my story to fulfill the promise, so I'm starting a new one now. You all can kill me later ******

_**So this is what freedom feels like **_

Max thought. Her heart felt free and happy, her mind whirling with fright and excitement. She raced through the hallways, stoping only to freeze in fear in the thought that someone might be coming. Then, she heard a voice.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, ma'am. She wasn't in her room"

"Well FIND HER!"

"Yes ma'am. We're trying ma'am."

Then there was the sound of footsteps. They traveled farther and farther away, but still Max didn't move for a long time. She continued walking, this time slightly more hesitant. She was just beginning to feel triumphant again when she heard the loud sound of footsteps. She gasped, and ran into the nearest door. Her heart pounded. She stayed inside the room until the sound of footsteps was gone. She sighed in relief. Then turned around… And gasped…

**OoOoOoOoOo Cliffhanger! Sowwy it was so short, but it was for the best. I will **_**try**_** to update but you know, my life is just **_**so**_** busy… If I get good reviews I **_**may**_** update it sooner, MAY**

**lol**


	7. Black

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, as I was in Texas with no useable computer. I'm going to be updating big time now, so please don't give up on me! Happy New Year! **

Max felt woozy as she turned to face the wall. She was in a cold dark, room with no windows, but a dim, florescent light was enough for her to see what lay behind a window. Mutants. They were ripped and torn, their clothing and skin stained with blood. Some were not moving, but some twitched, moved, or made odd noises. There was dozens of them, and even a few white coats. The most gruesome sight was a child, she looked to be about six years old, she had wings. The wings were rumpled and stiff with dried blood. Her arm was ripped, the wound oozing with blood. She moved slightly, one eye opening. The other eye was swollen shut. She was, like many others, in a cage. She looked at Max, her eye opening slightly in alarm. She tried to move, to run, but she was too weak. Max could have sworn she saw the child mouth two words before fainting. Max felt sick, then she realized what the child said.

_Save me_

Suddenly Max's world turns black, the corners of her vision fuzzy and dark. The last thing she remembered before she fell to the ground was a wolf-like face looking down at her. Snarling.


	8. Ari

**I am amazed by the reviews, and I am also so thankful. I would like to thank A.S. Lee, Flufferbunney37, and anonymouse13 for all the MANY reviews, along with rainbowriter96. You all are a great help!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Max shifted uncomfortably. She hurt. Where was she? All she remembered was blood, a face, and then darkness. Darkness. Her eyes immediately shot open. Jeb and Anne were sitting next to her bed, along with a snarling Armi? Andy? She couldn't remember his name. Then her breath caught in her throat. She realized that wherever she had been, that horrible place, she wasn't supposed to be there. Wherever 'there' was. She tried to speak.

"I-I'm sorry." She croaked.

"Why?" Anne asked. "We were so worried for you. And don't worry about the picture. Is your head okay?"

"What?" Max asked, beyond confused.

Anne and Jeb exchanged a look.

"The picture… It fell on your head… Your memory…" Her voice trailed off as she pointed to a shattered glass frame in the corner of the room. She didn't recognize it.

"You mean you found me here?" Max asked

"Yes. We're going to leave you alone so you can rest." Said Jeb

"Ari, watch over her." He said, addressing the boy.

"Get some rest." Said Anne with a pat on Max's knee.

The two left in silence

There was silence for a few, and then Ari spoke up.

"You're lucky, you know."

"Why?"

"If they found you where you were…" His eyes avoided hers.

"I-It was you, wasn't it?" She said, suddenly teary.

He shrugged, not saying a word.

"Why?" She asked.

There was more silence. Then he talked, but she could barley hear him.

"You and I, we're alike. You don't know about Max. She's powerful, stubborn, admired, hateful…and…I –we- will always live in her shadow. Even you. You'll die, and I'll die, and we won't be remembered… Or acknowledged. But if she dies…" He hung his head.

Max shakily stood up, trying to ignore her head.

"And yet you…You love her don't you?"

He suddenly grew angry.

"No. And I NEVER will. You and I will never be loved. Ever."

**I almost cried writing this. I really did. Please review!!!!**


	9. Tests and voices

**I HAVE 26 REVIEWS! faints I'm still review deprived growls I luff the people that continue again and again to put up with my insanity. As you may have noticed, I've switched on and off between POVs, but from now on it will be written entirely from Max II's mind. Hopefully…**

**M2M2M2M2M2M2M2M2M2**

The next day I began my training. Actually, they called it training, I called it… Well, fill in the blank. My first "Task" was horrible. They lead me out into a glass dome. The dome was huge, easily the size of one and a half football fields. The dome was made of clear plastic, and it had metal wires running through it. (I later learned they were electric…ouch.) I could see whitecoats, Ann, and Jeb sitting together at a desk. They were watching me. I was raised up high on a platform. Ari was on it with me. We finally reached the top of the dome. If I stood on my tiptoes, and raised my hand up high, I could touch the smooth cool glass of the ceiling. Then, Ari broke the silence.

"Sorry."

He said, then, without any warning, he shoved me off the edge. My mind was whirling as I fell through the empty air. My arms flailed out, looking for something to grab a hold of. I knew I was going to hit the ground. I screamed. The ground came rushing towards me, then I heard a voice. In my head. Speaking to me.

_Your wings, Max_

My wings! I unfurled them painfully, struggling to fly, to get used to this odd movement. Flying was amazing. For the first time since I had woken up in the white room, a smile graced my lips. An odd, bubbaling joy filled me from somewhere inside me. I got the hang of it. I _liked _it. But as I will learn now (and later) things I like, don't last long. Suddenly, shouts filled the large dome. Alarmed, I looked down, only to have fear fill me. Wolf mutants, swarms of them filled the room.

They had wings. They flew up towards me, growling. Their sharp teeth and nails made my stomach turn. They looked like regular people ever so slightly in the face, but the rest of their body had strong, powerful muscles and fur. In other words? I had no chance against them.

I could barely see as I was pushed against a wall. My arm touched a wire, the sharp jolt of electricity filling me with pain. I screamed out, fearful. How could they do this? I didn't know anything about them. I hadn't been trained. It was infuriating, how they gave me an ounce of freedom, then took it away. Right there I thought would be the last of my painful yet short life. Then, a whistle blew, and all the erasers went back from where they came from. My wings felt like lead, I fell, landing in a heap on the floor. Luckily the floor had some sort of odd mattress thing, so I wasn't hurt. I was just tired. And sad. And lonely.

The rest of the day was spent in more simple tests. It seemed like all day I was either exercising or being poked at with a needle. I wasn't allowed to eat if I didn't cooperate. The result: I was sore, upset, confused, hurt, tired, hungry, and all around not good. When I was released back to my room, I fell on my bed, to drained to speak. As I lay there, nightmares ran through my head. I heard the mysterious voice again, but I was to weary to wonder about it.

_There's always tomorrow_

Yeah, right.


	10. Where

**This is the 10****th**** chapter! YAY! To celebrate, all my reviewers get CHOCOLATE! Yay! Anyway, sorry with the slow update, bear with me!**

A week passed. Two weeks. Three weeks. By the end of the 21st day, Max was sore, hurt, and exhausted. Some days she felt like dieing, some days she thought she was dieing, and some days, she wished she were dead. The only person who stayed by her was Ari, and even then he was distant and cold.

By the fourth week, she was practically a zombie. She always followed orders, always obeyed the rules, for she knew far to well of the consequences. By the middle of the fourth week, she noticed something odd. She had been training in a maze, then she was on a table, except she couldn't remember how she got there. As she lay thinking, she realized more and more that there were many of these blank spots in her memory. It was as if someone or something had been erasing her memory. At first, it was small, she'd be in her room, then out in the hall, then it grew bigger, and she couldn't remember half of days at time. She didn't think this was that bad. The scientists had been doing many tests on her lately. Maybe they had knocked her out, but sill, a small voice in her brain kept asking her "Why'.

On Thursday afternoon Max was spending her free time playing cards in her room with Ari. She had told Ari her concerns, but he merely shrugged. Suddenly, something was terribly wrong. Max looked at Ari strangely.

"A-Ari? How did I g-get here?' she asked, a look of terror and confusion spreading over her face.


	11. Just like the others

**Okay, my finger is still iffy, but I can type again, yay. Please, Please, PLEASE don't kill me for not reviewing for so long, because I also had a LOT of writers block.**

**And now, without further ado, here is chapter six times two!**

**(I am a rockin' poet…)**

Ari stared at her, no emotion showing on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked in an even tone.

"I mean…" I sighed, looking at the ground. "I mean, was I-I just c-created h-here or um, you know, did I h-have a life before t-this?" I asked. Truthfully, I was scared to find out. It was odd; the question just fell over me, quickly.

Instead of answering me he looked at me strangely. "Why are you stuttering?"

I looked at him confused. "What s-stuttering? I'm n-not stuttering?"

"Max" It was the first time he had ever used my name; normally he just referred to me as 'It', or 'You'. "Have you been having… blackouts…? Of some sort?"

"Y-Yeah." I paused "How did you know?"

A strange emotion fell over his face. "Just like all the others…" He murmured.

"What?" I asked "A-All the o-others? What are y-you t-talking about? W-why wont you answer my q-question?"

There was a silence, it was deep and strong and it filling the room from corner to corner.

"I have to go." He said suddenly, quietly, and then, he smiled at me. It was an odd smile, filled with sorrow. He silently left the room, closing the door with a small click.

I thought about that sorrow-filled smile.

It was a smile I didn't want to see.


	12. How?

Ari slams the door to his room

**Ara: Okaysness folks, I'm back. I know that, in the past this story has been slow(ish) and sucky(ish) But, hey, I'm working on it! In the meantime, I wish only for you to continue reading. Thank you!**

**And now, coming live from Ara's Laptop….**

**CHAPTER 13!!**

**(Insert applause here)**

Ari slams the door to his room. He throws himself on his bed, cursing loudly.

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._

How could he let this happen? How could this happen? Tears made trails down his furry, dirty cheeks.

How could he let himself get close to her? Let himself like her? Let himself love her.

_Yes, how could you? You know she would never love you._

"SHUT UP!" Ari roars to no one in particular, just to the voice inside his head.

_Just stating the obvious, telling the truth. It IS the truth, you know._

"I said SHUT UP!!" Ari yelled, sobbing loudly. How could he love her? Within days she would be heartless. Soulless. Mechanic.

Angry, he slams his knuckles into the wall, screaming out in pain, but is secretly pleased. The pain makes him numb, makes him forget.

"Oh, Max," he whispers, as the darkness takes over. "Oh, Max."

**Remember kiddies, Review! Seriously!! Just look below, and click the bluish-purple button down there…**

**PWEESE?!**


	13. Pain

Max awakes, in the middle of the night

Max awakes, in the middle of the night. Sharp pains split her sides. She rolls out of her bed, and on to the floor. She cannot move. Laying on the floor, she writhes in pain, clutching her side. The sides of her vision darken, and she lets out a long, pain filled cry. Turning over, she vomits. Blood. Her heart is beating, and the pain is spreading. Her whole body feels on fire. Tears fall from her eyes as the pain envelops her. Her door slams open, and whitecoats flood into the room.

"Max, MAX!"

Someone is calling to her. She tries desperately to blink the face into focus. It's a woman. Shaggy blonde hair, brown eyes. Fear filled eyes. It reminds Max of someone, but before she can remember, a sharp pain distracts her. She is injected with a clear liquid. She feels tired, oh so tired. Her eyes droop shut, and the last thing she remembers is a voice. The woman's voice.

"My baby, oh, my baby. MY DAUGHTER"

Then it is all black.


	14. Dear Diary

_Journal Entry 1._

_Here I go. Anne suggested I keep a diary, just in case I start to forget things more often. The tests and tasks aren't as unbearable now. My muscles are developing, I'm stronger now. I still can't sleep, I still pass out and black out, but… It's not unusual now. It's crazy how much I used to care, how much I thought it was unfair that I was a copy, that I would never be… I can't say that word. I've gotten used to it now._

_Everything's numb now. My muscles, after tests, procedures, "experiments," trials to test my strength, intelligence, stamina. It's not trials or tests at all, its legal torture. I'm pleasing them, though, I can tell. They're talking about taking me out, to spy on Max. _

_Max. __I hate her, though I've never met her. She's the reason it all hurts so bad. She's the reason I have to "live" like this, day after day. _

_I want to destroy her._

_I'm too tired to write now; it's hard for me to, besides. My knuckles are swollen, and I'm still not very good at this whole handwriting thing._

____

"Morning, Sleepyhead."

Ari shakes Max, and she rolls over, sleepily, groaning all the way.

"Whaa… Where am I?" she asks, rubbing the grit away from her brown eyes.

"You fell asleep in the library. Again." Ari says, grinning to reveal his pointed fangs.

Max yawns, sitting up, wincing as her back cracks painfully. From her chest falls the journal Anne gave her, which is brown, bound in faux-leather. She quickly sweeps the journal into the cushions, not wanting to hear whatever brilliant comment Ari would insult her with at the sight of a "diary."

"Anyways, you're needed at the dome." He said, sympathetically patting her shoulder.

"Again?!" Max exclaimed.

"Yup. Apparently they didn't have enough fun yesterday. Sucks to be you."

Max sighed. "Crap. Well, if I die, you knew me."

At that comment, there's a slight awkward moment. Sure, it's just a phrase, but as soon as it passes her lips, she regrets it. It could easily be true.

"So, erm… See you later?" Says Ari, getting up, not really up for the touchy-feely scenes.

_Maybe. _She thinks, but instead of saying that, she just nods and stands up. Nausea overcomes her briefly; it's been a while since she's eaten. The scientists are feeding her less and less, trying to train her body to function without food.

_I'd like to see them go a day without food. _She thinks, irritably.

She stretches, looking out the window at the long, endless cement wall that encases the small but top-secret facility. The barb wire and occasional tower make the whole lab seem more like a prison.

With no other way to waste time, Max makes her way to the dome, mentally preparing herself for whatever 'fun' that was scheduled today.

___

_Journal Entry 2_

_Christ I can barely write. Today was a brand new batch of fresh hell. Apparently, my tests show that my speed hasn't been up to standards lately. Of course, that isn't from FATIGUE or the fact that they're STARVING ME. It's obviously because I don't PRACTICE enough. So, of course, they place me on a treadmill, set to speed 15. If I stopped, then drops of ACID would fall on my shoulders. I can't tell you how many blisters and burns I have covering my skin._

_I hate this place, I hate this place, I HATE THIS PLACE._

_Why can't I run away? I want to live somewhere, with Ari, by the se- Whoah. Why did I just put Ari's name there? I think I need to rest._

_I'm losing it._

___

**AN; Yes. Please don't faint. I'm back. Now how many of you will still read this? o.O? Yes, I'm aware the style is a little different. Bare with me here, I've changed as a writer. Oh, and yes, things will get better… and worse. Just know it's not going to be all sad.**


End file.
